


Пари

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, алкоголь, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, первый поцелуй, попытка в юмор, преслэш, типичный Энджел Даст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Всё-таки этот отель был не таким уж плохим местом. Стоило только привыкнуть.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 8





	Пари

На самом деле местечко оказалось не таким уж и плохим. От Аластора можно было ожидать любой ебанутой срани, и просто занюханный днищенский отель явно мерк на фоне его предыдущих выходок.  
Вероятно, срань ждала впереди.   
Что ж, смысла ломать голову заранее всё равно не было, так что он выудил из-под стойки свою драгоценную нескончаемую бутылку и продолжил наслаждаться нежизнью, пока есть возможность.  
Да, ночлежка, несмотря на общую задрипанность, была ничего так себе. И публику местную вполне можно было терпеть. Испаночка ему даже нравилась, особенно когда шипела явно что-то нецензурное на Аластора. Свой человек, сразу видно. Блондинка тоже норм по большей части — ну, когда не трепалась о том, как грешники станут паиньками и повалят на небеса. А то от искренней восторженности в её голосе и горящих глаз становилось чуток неловко и тоскливо. Шныряющая по углам мелочь с щётками и вовсе почти не попадалась на глаза.  
Нет, местечко и его обитатели Хаска даже устраивали. За одним исключением.  
Исключение это в данный момент развалилось на сидении у барной стойки, потягивало выцыганенный коктейль и, пожирая Хаска влюблёнными глазами, щебетало бесячим голоском что-то про свой новый фильм.   
Этот голубой паучело вообще умудрился собрать какое-то грёбаное бинго бесячности, Хаска в нём раздражало вообще всё: нелепо торчащий вихор, пижонские перчаточки, тупые разноцветные глаза, дурацкий пух, топорщащийся из-под не менее дурацкого пиджака. Причём он казался очень мягким, и, как всякую кажущуюся мягкой вещь, его хотелось полапать. Что бесило Хаска ещё больше.  
Больше всего, конечно, его раздражали настойчивые подкаты, от которых не помогали прямые посылы к чёрту, такой-то матери и нахер. Последнее вообще вызывало лишь довольную улыбку и заверения, что он, Энджел, совсем не против.   
Хаск так задрался, что сейчас даже не пытался отмахиваться, лишь старательно делал вид, что ничего не видит и не слышит, и продолжал потягивать дешёвое пойло.  
(Однажды, когда Энджел похлопал его по лапе, вторая как-то сама собой сжалась в кулак. Однако замахнуться или даже приподнять её он не успел — порыв прошёл так же быстро, как нахлынул, оставив по себе горькое дерьмовое послевкусие. Хаск лишь, как обычно, взрыкнул и отпихнул его руку, что, разумеется, никак не задело этого долбанутого донжуана. Хоть ты тресни.  
Но даже треснуть рука, в смысле, лапа, не поднималась. Бля.)  
— ...и я тогда говорю, детка, если ты хотела приватную фотосессию, нужно было просто... Эй!  
Будто материализовавшаяся из воздуха Вегги вырвала стакан у него из руки и подозрительно принюхалась.   
— Водка? Какого хера? — она обвиняюще ткнула пальцем сначала в Хаска, потом в плакат за его спиной. — Тебе эту штуку Чарли зачем повесила, по-твоему, для красоты?  
На второй его день в отеле возле стойки действительно появился с явной любовью нарисованный плакат, призванный донести до посетителей, что настоящий алкоголь выдаётся гостям лишь в качестве поощрения за прогресс, и то только самые слабые напитки. Иллюстрировала эту увлекательную информацию кучка радуг, облачков и щеночков.   
Хаск старался не смотреть на него лишний раз.  
— Пф, — он пожал плечами. — Это просто «морской бриз». Безобиднейшая штучка. И, можно подумать, наш шестилапый вообще выдержит что покрепче.  
Отвоевавший свой стакан обратно Энджел замер, прижав «бриз» к груди. Наклонил голову набок и впился в Хаска внимательным взглядом, в котором отчего-то поубавилось обожания.  
— Ну-ка повтори?  
— Да ради... чего-то, — Хаску вдруг стало слегка неуютно, но он всё же показательно хмыкнул и взмахнул бутылкой. — Может, ты и ширяешься всякой дрянью, как все актёришки, но вот это — он постучал когтём по стеклу, — дело совсем другое. Не для жеманных феечек с «маргаритами».  
— Феечек, значит?.. Возможно, ты не всё знаешь о феечках, мой длиннохвостый друг, — верхняя губа Энджела приподнялась, обнажив острые зубы больше, чем следовало. — Да я могу хоть всё здесь в себя влить и буду свеж и бодр, как девственник на первой свиданке!  
— Неужели?   
— Хочешь поспорить, котёночек? Тащи самую крепкую пакость, что есть, — улыбка Энджела расползлась до самых ушей.  
Не успев даже подумать, что он делает, Хаск запустил лапу под стойку. Под пальцы услужливо — явно не без участия кой-какой магии — скользнуло как раз нужное горлышко.  
— Вот что, — он вытянул на свет чёртов трёхлитровую бутылку с искряще-прозрачной жидкостью и с треском опустил на столешницу. — Выпьешь за один раз... Впрочем, ты не выпьешь, а когда не выпьешь, оставишь меня со своими охренительными байками в покое на весь вечер.  
— А если выпью? — в голосе зазвенели азартные нотки.  
— Хф, — он даже задумался на секунду. — А, что там. Тогда можешь поцеловать меня и не получить в рожу за это.  
У Энджела загорелись глаза, и он вцепился в бутылку так, будто это была самая важная вещь в его никчёмной нежизни.  
— Вы совсем чеканулись оба?! — заорала Вегги, схватив Энджела за плечи — но тот с лёгкостью оттолкнул её нижними руками, выдернул пробку и, запрокинув голову, стал с видом опытнейшего алкаша размеренно втягивать в себя водку крупными неторопливыми глотками.  
Вегги зло взвыла, с размаху закрыв глаза ладонью, и выругалась по-испански.  
— Ты!.. — ненавидяще уставилась она на Хаска, отняв от лица руку.  
— Я-то что? Он сам согласился.  
Вегги с обещающим много всяких нехороших вещей видом ткнула в него пальцем, затем черкнула им же себе по горлу, и, сорвавшись с места, унеслась наверх, громко призывая Чарли.  
Энджел продолжал пить. Хотя ему давно была пора поперхнуться, захрипеть и упасть на стойку. Но нет, он спокойно пил, придерживая бутылку тремя руками, и его едва заметный кадык аккуратно подёргивался при глотках.  
Хаск смотрел на него и чувствовал, как сам неумолимо трезвеет. Немного.  
Нет, ну вот же гад пуховый. Как тут прикажете не беситься?  
Наконец Энджел бухнул опустевшую бутылку на стойку, довольно выдохнув. Он выглядел вполне нормально, лишь сквозь пушок на щеках проступал румянец.  
— А теперь... — он поднял руку, покачивая пальцем, но что «теперь» Хаск не услышал — продолжая всё так же довольно улыбаться во все сорок зубов, Энджел рухнул на пол, как поваленное дерево.

— ...да прекрати ты уже квохтать надо мной! Это всё твой улыбашка, наколдовал неизвестно какую хрень! Я что, по-твоему, пить не умею? Да когда я был жив...  
Хаск поднял глаза на диван на другом конце зала — там закутанный в одеяло Энджел со стаканом воды в руке сидел с несчастным видом между Вегги и Чарли. Первая источала немое неодобрение, вторая сочувственно гладила его по спине.  
Хаск для храбрости сделал ещё один глоток из бесконечной бутылки и вышел из-за стойки.  
Никто не посмел бы сказать, что он не держит слово — ни в жизни, ни в Аду.  
Никто.  
— Котёночек, — подняв глаза на приблизившегося Хаска, слабо хихикнул Энджел. Вегги же, впившаяся в него возмущённым взглядом, подняла руки, словно хотела пожать ему горло, но присутствие Чарли её сдерживало. — Не беспокойся, я тебя сегодня не потревожу. Может, я не самая честная душа в Пентаграм-сити, но алкогольные пари — штука святая. Особенно в Аду.  
— Ну, — Хаск кашлянул, сложил лапы на груди — их вдруг стало решительно некуда деть. — Мы же не спорили на то, что ты не отрубишься.  
Он непонимающие пырился на Хаска пару секунд — а затем до него дошло, и радостная улыбка расползалась по его лицу быстрее, чем чума в средневековом городе. Энджел вскочил, сбросив одеяло, обхватил Хаска, притягивая к себе, двумя парами рук — одной за пояс, другой за шею и плечо — и, нагнувшись, впился в его губы.  
Казалось, что такие острые зубы должны мешать, но нет, его даже не поцарапало; поцелуй был странно сдержанным, можно сказать, нежным. Одна рука скользнула выше, на лицо, погладила его по щеке. Ком дурацкого пуха на груди действительно, как выяснилось, был крайне мягким, словно хорошенько взбитая подушка, и он прижался к нему лапами, непроизвольно выпустив когти. От Энджела пахло до сблёва сладкими духами — и немного водкой — но почему-то именно сейчас его это почти не бесило. Почти.  
И, наверное, пора было уже прерывать поцелуй, чтобы Энджел не навоображал себе невесть что, но...  
Бля, а целовался-то этот чудила реально неплохо.  
— Ну вы ещё потрахайтесь тут! Честное слово, у нас отель по исправлению грешников или бордель с цирком?! Чарли, перестань смеяться, не поощряй этих дебилов!..  
Хаск не вслушивался. Он перебирал лапами на грудном пухе и лениво думал, что всё-таки этот отель был не таким уж плохим местом. Стоило только привыкнуть.  
Даже если впереди стопроцентно ждала какая-то срань.


End file.
